Una Pequeña Charla
by Lemonale Ouji
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Cell y la muerte de su esposo, Chichi se encuentra deprimida y un ser verde esta para escucharla. Pésimo Summary ¡Lo sé! pero denle una oportunidad. ACLARACIÓN: Esto no es un Chichi x Piccolo


_**NI DRAGON BALL NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. SON TODOS PROPIEDA DE AKIRA TORIYAMA.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Limpiaba aquel mueblecillo una y otra vez. Sabía perfectamente que relustraba de brillo, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto. Ya era muy noche y ella seguía abajo mientras su hijo dormitaba tranquilamente en su habitación. Desgraciadamente Chichi no podía conciliar el sueño. Así había sido durante una semana y media después de la derrota de Cell. Cubría sus grandes ojeras con algo de maquillaje para que Gohan no se diera cuenta, aunque al adolescente le extrañaba ver a su madre pintada, ya que ella nunca se ponía ese tipo de cosas. La joven mujer no quería que se preocupara demasiado por ella, él tenía que concentrarse en sus estudios y nada más, porque pronto vendrían los exámenes para que pudiera entrar a un prestigioso colegio.

Harta de limpiar dejó el trapo en la cocina y salió afuera en busca de aire fresco, sentía que comenzaba a asfixiarse dentro de la casa.

Se apoyó en un árbol y miró al cielo nocturno, contemplando las miles de estrellas brillantes que le llenaban, aunque le faltaba aquél satélite natural, extrañaba ver su luz vivaz y hermosa. Era una verdadera lástima que lo hubieran destruido.

—¿Quién destruiría la luna? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—Fui yo. —le respondió una voz ronca y calmada.

Chichi brincó un poco y dirigió su vista a una de las ramas del árbol. Ahí sentado y de brazos cruzados se encontraba Piccolo viéndola fijamente.

—¿Piccolo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Siempre eh estado aquí. —cuando Chichi iba a abrir la boca el Namekiano se apresuró a hablar—. Cuido de Gohan.

—Oh. —exclamó en sorpresa—. Esperó que no estés inculcándolo de nuevo a las peleas, porque no volverá a pelear jamás —habló la pelinegra levantando un poco la voz.

—Loca... —susurró Piccolo, y por suerte Chichi no le oyó—. No lo estoy inculcando a nada mujer. Además, a Gohan no le gusta pelear, él quiere dedicarse a estudiar. No lo obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera.

Chichi volvió a sorprenderse por su respuesta.

—¿C-Como es que tu...

—Fue algo obvio —la interrumpió, Picccolo cerró los ojos para parecer que meditaba—. Él me lo dijo.

La mujer se quedó observándolo, sin saber que decir. Sinceramente ella nunca se imaginó que Gohan realmente gustara del estudio, pensaba que al igual que su padre su pasión sería las peleas. Y oír de la boca de aquel extraterrestre –quién le arrebató a su pequeño niño y lo obligó a pelear y valerse por sí mismo– que realmente su hijo detestaba pelear. Algo que ni ella misma sabía.

Y entonces se preguntó, ¿Goku también sabía de eso? ¿sabía que su hijo no gustaba de luchar como él? porque, esos últimos años que pasaron siempre pedía que Gohan entrenara, más ella jamás acepto.

Goku... su esposo. Oh, cuanto le extrañaba. Desde que Gohan había llegado echo un desastre tras combatir con la cucaracha gigante –apodo puesto por ella misma– y le dijera que Goku murió durante la batalla, y que además no quería ser revivido pues se quedaría a entrenar en el otro mundo, todo en la pelinegra se hizo un lío. Él era la causa de su insomnio, él era culpable de que su cabeza fuera un desastre y su corazón dudara, siempre él.

Chichi sabía que su amado había cambiado, mucho, y lo peor, no era para bien.

Sin darse cuenta, Chichi ahora se encontraba sentada en el césped y su espalda reposaba en el tronco del manzano.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —oyó nuevamente a Piccolo.

—Si —respondió apenas audible—. ¿Piccolo, tú crees que soy una mala mujer?

—No comprendo a que te refieres.

—Bueno, me refiero a mi forma de actuar, de ser con mi hijo y con mi esposo, ¿Crees que soy mala?

—No lo creo. —respondió. Chichi sonrió débilmente—. Pero eres mandona, gritona, nadie te aguanta y a veces quisiera eliminarte para no oír tus malditos chillidos.

La pequeña sonrisa que se le había formado desapareció tan rápido como Picolo pronunció esas palabras.

—Todos ustedes siempre me han visto así ¿verdad?... Me han visto como la mujer a la que Goku le tiene miedo, como la madre que no deja respirar ni un segundo a su hijo, como una mujer histérica, loca y amargada. —suspiró—. Pero no tienen idea de porque soy así. Siempre me critican sin saber que me comporto como tal sólo para tener una familia normal. Una familia con la que pueda salir a pasear, ir de compras y hacer cosas sin la necesidad de luchar ni combatir contra alguien. Sin tener que estar preocupada cada maldito segundo pensando en que algo les pudiera suceder. Que ambos o solo alguno tal vez no vuelvan jamás. Sólo quiero tener a mi familia conmigo, ¿acaso eso está mal? —su voz comenzó a quebrarse. El Namekiano se mantenía callado observándola sin interrumpirle—. Cuando me casé con Goku, nunca llegué a pensar que estar junto a él me haría tanto daño. No sabes cuánto le lloré, cuanto le cuide, cuanto rezé por él cuando enfermo del corazón ¿y todo para qué? —los ojos de Chichi comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas—. Para que después volviera a irse. Porque él era quién tenía que salvar a la tierra... él, ¡siempre él! —las lágrimas salieron libres deslizándose por sus pálidas mejillas—. Y no volvió, prefirió irse a e entrenar al otro mundo.

—¿Y entonces por qué sigues esperándole? —Piccolo había bajado de la rama del manzano y se sentó a un lado de la pelinegra quién lloraba abiertamente.

—Porque yo lo amo. —hipó.

—¿Y él te ama a ti?

Chichi paró de llorar y arrugó el entrecejo.

—¡Claro que me ama! —contestó tosca aunque dudó un poco en su respuesta—. Que sabrías tú del amor —señalo enfadada limpiando sus mejillas.

—Tienes razón —concordó Piccolo—. No sé mucho sobre el amor, es algo extraño y difícil de comprender para mí. En mi planeta somos asexuales y no existen hembras; francamente no sé qué sentimientos se enseñan en Namekusei, ya que yo nací aquí, en la tierra. Crecí y me crie solo y creó que es por eso que no comprendo bien sobre los sentimientos humanos.

Chichi cada vez se asombraba más, Piccolo y ella entablaban por primera vez una conversación, y ahora sabía más sobre él, sobre su vida. Tal vez la información era muy escasa, pero algo era algo.

—Gohan es quién más me ha enseñado —siguió hablando él—. Me a echo quererle como a un hijo, aunque al principio no lo aguantaba —Chichi soltó una risita—. Él se parece mucho a ti.

La joven mujer se sintió abochornada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

El silencio duró unos minutos. Chichi se perdió entre sus pensamientos, se debatía si debía o no decírselo al Namekiano. Una corriente de aire la hizo tiritar de frío e instintivamente se abrazó a sí misma. Piccolo al ver su acción dio un suspiro y sin verla directamente la cubrió con su capa. Chichi se sobresaltó al sentir la tela sobre sus hombros, miró a Piccolo pero éste mantenía la mirada alejada de ella. Volvió a mirar la tela, tocó la capa con sus manos, era algo gruesa, suave y muy calentita. Además tenía un agradable olor a hierba y rocío.

—Piccolo, tendré otro bebé. —soltó de repente. Sí, había decidido en decírselo a él, no sabía con exactitud pero ahora le tenía mucha confianza a Piccolo.

El mencionado giró en seguida, y alzó una ceja.

—¿Gohan lo sabe? —Chichi negó—. ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

—Probablemente mañana.

—Entonces deberías descansar más. Siempre estas abajo limpiando una y otra vez, y hay días en los que no duermes.

—¿Acaso siempre estás aquí afuera?

—Cuido de Gohan.

La pelinegra torció la boca. Pero en cierto punto Piccolo tenía mucha razón. Necesitaba descansar y cuidarse, su salud y la del bebé era lo más importante. Por otra parte no le gusto para nada saber que Piccolo estuvo todo ese tiempo fuera observándola sin su consentimiento, aunque fuese a cuidar de su hijo.

—Es mejor que vayas a dormir. —dijo el hombre verde poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Chichi para que también lo hiciera.

Ambos caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa. Una vez estuvieron ahí la mujer abrió la puerta e ingreso, miró a Piccolo quién daba media vuelta para irse pero ella lo detuvo jalándolo de su capa.

—Oye, puedes quedarte dentro. —sugirió ella.

—No. Me gusta estar fuera. —Piccolo volviéndose a cruzarse de brazos.

—De acuerdo. Pero si cambias de opinión la puerta estará abierta cuando quieras. —el Namekiano asintió simplemente y caminó hacia el manzano—. Piccolo... gracias y, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. —pronunció casi inaudible.

Chichi subió hasta su habitación, se recostó en su cama y se cubrió con las finas sábanas. Por un momento pensó en que la capa de Piccolo era más cómoda y realmente le había gustado mucho. Ahora sabía que podía contar con él, y él podía contar con ella. Ahora lo consideraba un amigo, alguien de la familia. Ya no era el extraterrestre sin alma que creyó que era. Sabía que podría cuidar de Gohan y tal vez, solo tal vez de su nuevo bebé.

Era hora de seguir con su vida. Abrazó su vientre con cariño y sonrió.

—Descansa, mi pequeño bebé.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **¡Hola! :3**

 **Quiero aclarar que esto NO es un ChichixPicolo. (Aunque siendo sincera me llama la atención este Shipp... ¿Habrá más gente como yo? Xd)**

 **Bien, explicaré rápido porque me surgió este One-Short:**

 **Un día normal, empecé a hablarme a mí misma sobre DB, sobre las sagas, sobre lo que Toriyama confesó de Goku y me dispuse a descubrir en cuál de las sagas de Z es donde deja de ser aquel hombre noble que era (y si hablo de eso esto se alargara así que al punto).Y observe a Piccolo y a Chichi con más detenimiento, ellos ya no se llevan tan mal como al principio (y no es como si hayan interactuado mucho pero si noto una actitud diferente entre ambos) y entonces me pregunte: ¿Y si ellos en algún momento tuvieron una conversación? Aunque fuera pequeñita pero ella soltaba todo lo que le pesaba.**

 **Y esto salió. Tal vez no se entienda muy bien lo que quiero decir, pero es que ya son las 3:45 am en mi país y estoy cansadísima...**

 **En fin. ¡Espero que les gustara!**

 **Perdonen la mala redacción y los errores ortográficos. :'v**

 **¡Dejen su review! (háganlo quiero saber su opinión)**

 **LEMONALE OUJI**


End file.
